This is a follow-up study of over 1000 low-birth (less than 2500Gm.) pre-term infants until the age of 8 years. One half of the infants receive pediatric f/u until the age of 36 months, the second half receive f/u and early intervention program (Home based, Clinic based and parent groups) until the age of 3 years. Groups will be compared in terms of growth and development measures.